


Here We Go

by casketdream



Series: fake chop [1]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fake Chop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketdream/pseuds/casketdream





	Here We Go

The large ballroom was incredibly bright and the harsh white lights coming from the various chandeliers paired with the multitude of lamps made Aleks' eyes squint involuntarily. The Russian had always preferred the use of soft and subtle, sometimes coloured, lights over harsh ones, but that was an opinion that not many others held. 

He looked around the room, shooting his charming smile at whatever girls were already looking his way despite him having no interest in them. He had to make it look like he belonged here and not like he was a member of Colorado's Most Wanted list. This mission was luckily based in the outskirts of Olympia, Washington, meaning that Aleks could openly show himself and act as a lookout while his partner carried out the main job.  
Aleks looked at his watch; they’d been in the mansion for almost 30 minutes and he was beginning to get antsy. This was the sort of job that would take 10, 20 minutes maximum to complete.

"Come on, James, talk to me." Aleks murmured into his sleeve, taking a sip from a glass of cheap champagne. He swallowed the disgusting liquid, cursing whoever decided that the convenience store was a good place to buy alcohol for such a prestigious party. "Have you found it yet?" 

"If you ask me that one more time, Aleksandr, I swear to God I will shoot you in your sleep. Shut the fuck up." A harsh voice spoke into his ear. 

Aleks rolled his eyes at the voice of his partner, smirking when he caught sight of a few of his old criminal acquaintances. It seems that this mansion was a hotspot for activity. He could almost feel his eyes sparkle from a conflicting mixture of excitement and repressed anger. 

"Seems like we have some familiar company tonight, James." Aleks almost purred, excited to get into a quick verbal confrontation. He lived for attention and fed off of seeing people angry at him. That, paired with his impulsivity, got him into too many fights that he never seemed to learn from. “What a cute little reunion this’ll be, right, James?”

"Don't talk to them, Aleks. Don't even go near them. Leave this shit alone." James warned, knowing exactly who he was talking about. His words were filtering into Aleks' mind but the Russian paid no attention to him, as usual. 

Aleks was already on his way over to the familiar faces, placing his empty glass down on a table and picking up a new one. He made his way to the small group, raising an eyebrow as he noticed two members who were standing a little too close. It was almost laughable to see what was left of his old crew, one which would once strike fear in anyone just by mentioning their name now whittled down to a pitiful excuse for a gang.

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect to see you here." Aleks snickered, relishing in the shocked looks his ex-coworkers gave him. “Isn’t this place a bit too high-profile for you?”

"God fucking damn it." James cursed, his fist clenching as he listened to the muffled voices that were calmly exchanging bitter words. Knowing Aleks, this would quickly spiral out of control and he'd have to intervene but that was the last thing on his mind. 

James' hands were steady as he sifted through the various folders of paperwork. He tried to remember the things Seamus always made sure to find. Birthdays, anniversaries... There was one more. What was it?

"Aleks, just back off. Remember, you left us, not the other way around." James grit his teeth as the taut voice of his former boss filled his ears. He busied himself, eyes scanning over the large bookcase in search of anything important.

"You gave us no fucking choice, Jordan." Aleks hissed. "But I can see why you wanted us out of the way." He shot a look at the older man, his eyebrow raising as they both knew what Aleks was talking about. 

“Aleks, don’t do this.” Stefani spoke up, hiding behind Jordan slightly as she knew what Aleks was capable of when he was mad. The Russian’s head snapped down to her, glaring at her. He could’ve hit her if they weren’t in such a public setting and he knew James wouldn’t ever forgive him for ruining this mission.

“Don’t do what, darling? I'm just having a civil conversation with my old friends.” He grinned wolfishly, showing his teeth. “I just have a few questions, that’s all.” 

There was a lull in the conversation, allowing James time to think clearly. What other information would be of enough value to make it a code to the safe? 

"Come on, come on. What was it?" James said, becoming more and more frantic as time went on. He reached the last of the papers, his eyes quickly scanning the pages for any indication of something important. 

“Tell me, Jordan, did you feel any remorse when you led James and I into a room full of bandits?” Aleks wondered out loud, hand darting out to grab another flute of champagne from a passing server. He raised an eyebrow at the older man, taking a sip and relishing in the guilty expression on Jordan’s face. “Did you feel anything at all when James called you panicking because I had three bullets inside my body and no way to get out of there?”

James took out his earpiece, letting it fall and hang from his shirt collar. He didn’t want to hear where this conversation was going. He continued searching, almost crying in disbelief as he flipped over to the last page. Right there, in red ink, was a series of 4 numbers underlined three times. Clearly the owners of this place weren't that stupid, right?

“I did what I had to do, Aleks.” Jordan spoke, his voice tight. “You were beginning to be a liability.” 

“A liability? Seriously?” Aleks snapped, stepping closer to his previous boss. He smirked when Jordan shrunk back slightly. “You know for a fucking fact that I was one of your most valuable members.” 

“You and James were getting reckless! You didn’t care about anyone but yourselves and you were constantly breaking the rules. I did what was best for the group.” Jordan defended, a pathetic attempt at clouding the real intentions of his actions in front of his followers.

James didn't chance it. He scrambled back to the safe and quickly dialled in the code. The door clicked open and he refrained from cheering. His gaze snapped to the security camera feed, stopping his motions when he saw two men walking up the staircase. He quickly put back his earpiece, eyes trained on the two men on the screen. 

"Aleks, someone's about to come up here. I've almost got what I need." James spoke, his tone ever so slightly tinged with panic. "I don't know if they're coming here, but we can't risk it."

"I'll be right there." Aleks spoke into his sleeve and walked off, not bothering to say anything to the others or even give them a second glance. 

Aleks reached the grand staircase as two men were turning down the corridor towards James' direction. Aleks hurried his pace, taking the steps two at a time and silently approached the two men. He took his twin pistols from their holsters and sharply struck them at the backs of their heads. Aleks didn't even blink before shooting, the silencers doing their job, before straightening his sleek black blazer and swiftly walking to where James was. 

The older of the two was rifling through the large safe, making a small file of paperwork that they would need. He couldn’t find the one thing he was actually looking for and he was quickly growing frustrated. 

“Did you find it?” Aleks whispered, his back to James as he made sure no one was lurking in the hallway. They didn’t have much time before someone came to find the two men, a place like this was definitely filled with security that would quickly notice the lack of co workers. 

“No, you fucker, there’s a lot of shit here and I don’t even know what to actually look for.” James muttered, knowing Aleks could hear him perfectly. 

“Just grab anything that looks important.” Aleks said, unhelpfully. He shut the door behind him, walking over to the numerous screens that showed all camera angles of the mansion. He saw a few of his contacts scattered around in different rooms, smirking because he knew they weren’t going to find anything there. 

“Okay, I got it, Aleks.” James said, walking out of the safe with a small manila folder in his hand. Aleks turned around, his face forming a deadpan expression when he saw the folder. 

“Is that it? That’s what we fucking came all the way out here for?” Aleks said, exasperated. They traveled for almost a whole fucking day, for that small envelope?

“Yes, now come on. We have to go, bef-” James was cut off by the sound of voices right outside the door. He moved to unholster his gun, his eyes never leaving the door. “Fuck.” He whispered. 

The door opened, revealing three men that neither of the criminals had ever seen before. James didn’t hesitate before shooting all three of them, a move which he immediately regretted when the deafening sounds of his gun firing reverberated through the room. 

“Fucking idiot.” Aleks smacked his shoulder, quickly turning that move into a shove.

James stumbled at first before regaining composure and running out into the hallway. He turned to the right, darting into a side room that contained a staircase leading to the backdoor. He looked behind him, panic overtaking him once he saw Aleks wasn’t behind him. 

“Oh, great.” James cursed. Surely Aleks could take care of himself. Right?

He assumed the most from his counterpart, rushing down the stairs and hoping to whatever God there is that Aleks didn’t fuck this up for them. James reached the door, slamming it open and running to the corner of the large mansion. He peered past the wall cautiously, chest heaving and hand gripping his gun tightly. Once he was sure the coast was clear, James started walking.

As soon as he turned the corner, a body fell from above. the sound of glass shattering was almost deafening in the quiet night. He cautiously approached, his gun pointed at the body’s head and his finger on the trigger. The body groaned, rolling around onto it’s back and swearing. The pale face and arched eyebrows were enough of a giveaway to his identity, even though he was covered in splatters of blood and a split lip. James knew the idiot falling out of a window was the person he had the misfortune of calling his partner.

“Aleks? What the fuck is wrong with you?” James whispered, keeping his eyes focused on the window Aleks fell through to make sure no guards were about to attack them. He heard Aleks shuffle to his feet, rolling his eyes when he heard him stumble a few times. “We gotta go, car’s where we left it. Come on.”

James walked off, leaving Aleks behind. He was pretty sure he had a concussion and possibly some internal bleeding from the fall but Aleks knew without a doubt that James would leave his ass behind if he didn’t hurry up. He limped his way behind James, biting down on his hand to muffle his cries as his leg flared up with pain, causing his body to almost give out with every other step. Something in there was definitely broken but there was nothing he could do to fix it now. James didn’t cast him a second glance, reaching the vehicle and waiting a few seconds for Aleks to catch up and struggle to get into the car. 

Once Aleks was seated, James peeled out of the parking lot, the tyres of his car squealing obnoxiously but they were out of there before anyone could even think of chasing them. James shoved the envelope into Aleks’ hand, nodding tensley to the glove compartment and Aleks obeyed his silent request.

"You know, Seamus could've gotten that shit done way fucking quicker." Aleks spoke bitterly, using the wing mirror to identify and pick out a small shard of glass from just under his jawline. He pulled it out, throwing the glass out the window and ignoring the blood pooling from the cut. 

"Yeah well, he also wouldn't have jumped out the fucking window like an idiot." James shot back. "Why did you think that was a good idea, anyway? The stairs were right fucking there."

"Well after you fucked up and forgot to use a silencer, I had to get away and the window was right fucking there." Aleks leaned back, wanting to relax for at least a minute after what just happened. As soon as his back made contact with the seat, a sharp pain shot through his body. The younger of the two winced, sitting back up straight. 

James' eyes darted to Aleks in something akin to concern, though he would never admit it. He took quite the fall from that window and while it was a stupid decision to make, James knew that it stemmed only from his rash actions. He should've been more careful with his movements but Aleks had decided to get into an altercation with their old gang and compromise his state of mind. 

James shook his head, wanting to just get home and forget about the words exchanged between his friend and his old partners. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the way things used to be. Back when the crew felt more like a family than a business and they actually watched each other’s backs instead of sending them right into the hands of the most dangerous bandits in the state. Things were easier when James didn’t have to worry about his own crew, his family, stabbing him in the back.

"We need to leave." Aleks spoke, once again easing himself back against the car seat, completely ignoring the stabs of pain he was getting in favour of getting ready to pass out. "There's nothing left for us in Colorado."

"Where else would we go? Everything we know is in Denver, Aleks." James said, his voice low. 

"Brett's in Cali, he's got the start of a new gang there. He wants us to go over and work with him." Aleks was cautious bringing this up. He had thought about joining Brett on numerous occasions but he knew that he would have to wait to bring it up to James. It had only been a few months since they were forced to leave the group, and although James knew it was the best decision, it didn’t stop the constant nostalgia and overwhelming feeling of grief he had over his former crew. 

"I don't know. I've been here for so fucking long, Aleks, I can't just leave." James said. “Even if we do leave, who knows if things will work out in California? They could be just as bad there as they are here.”

"I know. Trust me, James, I know. We’ve done everything we can here, if things don’t work out, we can just come back and act like it never happened." Aleks' voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle, something that James wasn’t sure if he liked or not. "I’m not saying we have to do it. Just think about it. Alright?"

"Alright." James replied, leaving the car with a heavy silence.


End file.
